Varlan
Lord Varlan, also known as "Mr. Pigeon," is an Unseelie Sidhe Grump in the Kingdom of Northern Ice in Canada. Overview Lord Varlan is a first-generation exile. He was part of the sidhe host who came to Tangled Valley in 1969. His past is even more mysterious than that of most nobles. He arrived bearing a crown with eight large pearls (identifying him as baron), a broken sword (symbol of an untrue knight), and a shield emblazoned with the blasted tree of House Liam. If this were not damning enough, one of his fellow sidhe, a damsel of House Eiluned, vaguely remembered that he was involved in an incident of great rage and treachery. Everyone assumed the worst. Now no knight will serve him, nor any liege trust him with a freehold of significance. At first, the sidhe were divided about whom to believe: the lady of House Eiluned or Lord Varlan of House Liam. Neither house was considered particularly trustworthy. Judgement was ultimately based on three considerations: the lady was apparently a seer of some ability; a true knight of House Gwydion vouched for her honesty; and finally, Lord Varlan did not deny the charges (he couldn't remember one way or the other). In fact, he accepted it without a fight. Half of his exile is self-imposed. Disgraced, Lord Varlan has shunned court functions, noble deeds, even management of his freehold. He is not an oppressive liege, but is arbitrary in his judgements and negligent in his duties. The jobs of organization of festivals and tax collection he leaves to his reeve, Tilutan. The local tithe is one-tenth a changeling's dross levied twice a year. From this, Varlan pays Queen Laurel an annual scuttle (tax in lieu of military service) in dross equal to the number of knights he should have: four. Apparently retired in the real world, he collects unemployment and pension checks from the government. As a noble, he's adept at manipulating the system .He lives with a mortal wife in a middle-sized bungalow on the edge of Tangled Valley. Most of the time he spends caring for real pigeons and his chimerical falcon, Ban, in his garage-turned-mews. Image "Mr. Pigeon" is a fifty-year-old man who denies his age by means of black hair-dye. He is overweight and not very handsome. He can often be seen hosing down the driveway or puttering about in his garage, wearing gray slacks and suspenders, a white sleeveless T-shirt, and black shoes. To other fae, Lord Varlan's appearance is one more befitting of a sidhe. He is taller, leaner, more radiant; imagine a young Henry VIII. He owns a few articles of voile: a cloud-lined cloak, hose woven from immortelle verdure, and outlandish living hats. Personal Varlan's reputation is ruined. He has no future in court, no opportunity to prove his stewardship or leadership, no chance to win glory. this he has accepted. He can still have his revenge: he will no longer recognize noblesse oblige. Yet a part of him yearns for the pageantry and intrigue of courtly life. If only he could be pardoned of his unnamed betrayal. He favors shouting above talking, manipulation over trust, and ordering others rather than doing something himself. Ban the Falcon Ban the Falcon can be classified as a chimerical monster. It is intelligent and totally loyal to Lord Varlan, who proved himself worthy of friendship during some forgotten quest in Arcadia. Powers * Rend: Because Ban is a creature of the Dreaming, mundane armor is ineffective against its talons. However, by expending a point of Glamour, Ban can rend (i.e. ignore) even chimerical armor. Treasures * Glove of Ban: This chimerical gauntlet is crafted of a strong, yet supple, leather of unknown type (even to Mythlore). It is the only thing known which can resist the talons of Ban. Its secondary use allows a wearer to parry chimerical weapons (adding two dice to soak any damage from any chimerical weapon). References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 104-105. Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:House Liam (CTD) Category:Unseelie (CTD)